Grimm: Valean Marines
by USBiased
Summary: Just a recreation of the Aliens: Colonial Marines Cinematic Trailer except its in reference of a Valean unit mentioned and seen in the fanfictions, Ghosts of Remnant Revamped and Team GRVL. Its in response to Episodes Ten and Eleven of Season Three when shit hits the fan.


**(Cue Aliens: Colonial Marines Cinematic Trailer Theme)**

The dulled sound of Dust Pulse Rifles could be heard as the brick walls of an alleyway lit up from the fire. As the view panned down, silhouettes could be seen on the wall from the brightness of the fire, shaping several VMC Marines firing at various Beowolves. On one wall is a poster advertising a company named RoosterTeeth before it was blown away by the wind. Toned out shouts could be heard as the view started to move faster. You could easily see a glimpse of a Grimm Beowolf corpse on the ground as armored feet of several VMC Marines used by.

The camera moved through a layer of concrete until it reached the vast hall of the Vault under Beacon. The pod containing Amber was left untouched so far but people could be heard running towards it. The view pans out, revealing Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Headmaster Ozpin running down the Vault. Unknown to them, Cinder was behind a nearby pillar, smirking with a bow and arrow at the ready. The camera moves down through the floor once again.

This time, it slowly moved down as it was in the armory of a VMC airship. Multiple Marines of both Faunus and Human races were putting on their VMC helmets and grabbing a Dust Pulse Rifle from a black VMC Sergeant who was passing them out. One Cat Faunus in a green fatigue cap readied her Smartgun before rushing out of the room with the other VMCs. The Camera shifts again through the floor.

This time it showed a squad of VMCs moving slowly through a corridor of Beacon Academy, weapons at the ready. One of them was using a motion-tracker which was lit up like crazy. However the Marines were confused since there was no Grimm in sight. However under the floor, hordes of Grimm were crawling towards the camera and past it before it shifted to the floor below it.

The next scene was another squad of VMCs in a medical lab of Beacon Academy when a Beowolf suddenly crawled out of an air duct in front of one Marine. He quickly focused his rifle on it and fired as multiple Beowolves emerged from other places. However the VMCs in that room were quick to react, using their weapons to kill off the beowolves that tried to kill them.

In the newest scene, we see a Marine firing at charging Grimm in a corridor with his smartgun. Several Marines were already dead on the floor except for the two currently fighting. The Marine next to her was firing his built-in grenade launcher at the the charging Grimm as well. He grinned at this, unaware of the Beowolf crawling out of the air vent above him. The Beowolf clawed his back and sent the Marine facedown to the ground.

The scene transits to three Marines in the middle of a room filled with smaller Grimm creatures. One of the Marines was using a flamethrower to burn away the Grimm while the other two fired Pulse Rifles. One VMC Marine turned and a Grimm latched onto his face, causing him to drop his weapon. He fell to the floor trying to pull it off as the flamethrower Marine rushed over to help him. The Marine fell over onto his side as the camera moved on.

The next location was a dark Beacon courtyard with four VMCs standing back to back. One of them looked at his tracker in his left hand while gripping his Pulse Rifle and resting it on his neck. One of the VMC Marines let loose of charging White Fang soldiers with his flamethrower as the other Marine dropped his tracker and gripped his rifle with both hands. The female Cat Faunus Marine let loose her Smartgun as White Fang terrorists fell dead all around them.

The final scene was inside the hangar area of an Atlesian airship. Multiple Valean Marines were all concentrating fire on a large Queen Beowolf. Multiple corpses of Atlas Soldiers laid on the ground from the Grimm. The beast smacked away one Marine with her hand as a second Marine readied his grenade. Suddenly the oversized Beowolf stabbed him in the chest with its right claw, earning a scream of pain from him. The Beowolf slowly lift the VMC close to its face as the Marine gripped onto his grenade close to him. However, death quickly claimed the Marine, his eyes rolling back and the grenade slipping out of his hand. The grenade spun slowly in the air before landing on its detonator.

The scene shifted as the grenade exploded, blowing a hole in the side of the airship. Various crates and bodies of Marines and Grimm fell out of it as several droplets of blood began to form. It formed into a large red 'I' and more letters appeared, revealing the title of GRIMM: VALEAN MARINES.

 **This is actually a reference to the VMC Marines in GOR Revamped. They are exactly geared like the US Colonial Marine Corps except they fight for Vale and the surround area of Vytal. Anyway, this was in response to Episode Ten and Eleven when shit hits the fan. On a side note, I might make a fanfiction in which the characters of RWBY are in the universe of Aliens/Predator. Maybe Jaune turns out to be a badass Colonial Marine. Anyway, read and enjoy.**


End file.
